1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, liquid crystal displays are one of the flat panel displays that are most widely used. A liquid crystal display includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are formed with a liquid crystal layer interposed between them. When a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules is determined and controls the polarization of incident light to display images.
Liquid crystal displays are classified as backlit liquid crystal displays that use a separate backlight as a light source, and reflective liquid crystal displays that reflect external light. A transreflective liquid crystal display, which can be converted into a reflective or backlit liquid crystal display according to demand, has been developed in recent years.
Liquid crystal displays may be classified according to mode as vertical align (VA) mode, twisted nematic (TN) mode, electrically controlled birefringence (ECB) mode on the basis of the characteristics of the liquid crystal. The transmittance of the liquid crystal in the ECB mode is higher than that of the liquid crystal in the TN mode.
However, the luminance of the liquid crystal display in the ECB mode is lower than that of the liquid crystal display in the TN mode. In addition, the viewing angle of the liquid crystal display in the ECB mode is also narrower than that of the liquid crystal display in the TN mode.
Further, the liquid crystal display in the ECB mode is generally provided in the form of a transflective liquid crystal display in order to maximize the transmittance of the liquid crystal display. However, the transreflective liquid crystal display should be manufactured in a production line in which both reflective and backlit liquid crystal displays are produced. For this reason, the process of manufacturing the transflective liquid crystal display is complicated, and more time is required to manufacture the transflective liquid crystal display.